Blood in The Past
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Ada seorang shinigami yang datang ke dunia nyata. Dia bertemu sang Espada 6, dan terlibat pertarungan juga urusan masa lalu yang penuh kegelapan dan darah.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Break!©Suwabe Junichi(Grimmjow Jeagerjaques)  
Blood in the past © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Warning: Multichapter, Oc, Ooc, Bloody scene, Don't Like, Don't Read. No Flame, please!

Summary: Ada seorang shinigami yang datang ke dunia nyata. Dia bertemu sang Espada 6, dan terlibat pertarungan juga urusan masa lalu yang penuh kegelapan dan darah.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

'Naki ja kuru omae ni nado kyoumi wa nee 'n da

Tsume demo tate 'te kizu no hitotsu demo tsukete miro yo

Sore de hajimete koroshigai ga arutte mo 'n da

Omae mitai na yarou ni mo koroshigai ga nai'

(I have no interest in crybabies like you  
See if you can even scratch me once with your nails  
Then for the first time I'll kill and walk on  
I kill bastards like you)

.

Zrass!

Pintu Senkaimon terbuka, dan muncullah seorang shinigami wanita berambut hijau tua dengan bola mata yang merah bagai darah. Dalam sekejap, dia sudah berada di salah satu atap rumah yang ada disana.

"Urahara Kisuke, _Urahara Shoten_?" dia bergumam pelan, matanya beredar ke segala arah mencoba mencari letak _Urahara Shoten_. Di samping itu, shinigami memiliki _reiatsu_ yang tinggi dan itu dapat memancing hollow datang, dan sekarang ada hal yang lain terpancing oleh _reiatsu_ tersebut.

"GRAN RAY CERO!" terdengar suara orang berseru keras.

"Ukh." gadis itu langsung bershunpo menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Tch. Kabur!" gumam orang tersebut.

"_Bakudou no kyu! Houin!_" seru gadis itu yang sekarang sudah ada di belakang orang tersebut, atau pria tersebut. Yah, seseorang yang berambut biru, memiliki bola mata biru dan shade biru di matanya, tato angka 6 di punggung, juga lubang diperutnya.

Yah, siapa yang tak kenal? Tentu itu adalah Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow terlilit oleh tali berwarna kuning keemasan yang berasal dari gadis itu. Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah baginya, dengan mudah dia melepasnya.

"Ternyata, kau punya nyali." ujar Grimmjow.

"_Bakudou no roku ju ichi, Rikujou Korou_." tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Grimmjow, dia kembali menggunakan Kidou dan menghentikan gerakan Grimmjow.

"Tch, padahal aku datang kesini untuk mencari orang yang bisa diajak bertarung. Tapi, ternyata yang kutemui hanya '_koso gaki_'sepertimu, aku jadi tidak berminat untuk bertarung, kalau yang kau gunakan hanya menahan saja." ucap Grimmjow dan kembali melepas Kidou tersebut dengan mudah.  
"_Hadou no san ju san, Soukatsui!_" gadis itu kembali menggunakan kidounya tapi kali ini berbeda, bukan untuk menahan tapi menyerang!

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Ini mulai menarik." gumamnya.

"Hoi, _koso gaki_, kalu kau bisa sedikit saja membuatku terluka, aku akan melawanmu! KELUARKAN KEKUATANMU! Jangan sampai usahaku datang ke dunia sini sia-sia!" tantang Grimmjow.

"_Hadou no san ju ichi, Shakkahou!_" gadis itu kembali menyerang sementara Grimmjow terus menghindar.

"_Bakudou no kyu! Houin!_ _Hadou no san ju ichi, Shakkahou!" _gadis itu mnegeluarkan dua kidou berturut-turut. Sementara Grimmjow belum lepas dari Kidou penahan sebelumnya, bola api berwarna merah mengenainya dan menyebabkan dia sedikit terluka. Darah sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya.

Grimmjow sudah terlapas dari lilitan yang menahannya, "He, ternyata sekali serang kau tak tanggung-tanggung, _koso gaki_" ucapnya. "Siapa namamu, he? Shinigami."

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku." jawab gadis itu.

"Tch! Ternyata kau menyebalkan _koso gaki. _Sexta Espada." ucap Grimmjow memancing gadis itu.

"Kau, kau espada?!" matanya membelalak dia tak menyadari tato angka 6 di balik punggung pria tersebut. "Tidak kusangka, aku bisa melawan seorang Espada. _San ban-tai no dai dai san-sekki_, Kazuhi Shaki."

"Bangku ketiga? Tch, ternyata kau bukan kapten! Ini tidak menarik!" ucap Grimmjow.

"_Meremehkan._" Batin Shaki dia menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan yang dibenci Grimmjow.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu, HAHH!!! Tch, CERO!" Grimmjow menyerang, sementara Shaki bersiap menghindar. tapi, belum sempat Grimmjow mengeluarkan ceronya, sebuah pedang yang sangat panjang menghalanginya.

.

.

.

'Ore no NAMAE ga kikitai ka?

Nido to kikanee you ni inore

Tsugi ni NAMAE wo kiku toki ga omae no saigo da'

(You want to know what my name is?  
Pray that you never hear it again  
The next time you hear it will be your last)

.

"_Ikorose, Shinsou._" Terdengar suara seseorang berseru.

"I-Ichimaru!" Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya.

"Hee, ternyata kau kabur lagi, dan..." Gin menggantung kata-katanya "...Kelihatannya, kau mendapat lawan yang menarik..." Gin melirik ke arah Shaki.

"G-Gin...-san?" ucapnya, matanya terbelalak.

Gin membuka sedikit matanya dan memperlihatkan sedikit mata hijaunya. "Shaki-chan, ne?"

"K-kau... dasar pengkhianat!" Shaki menatap tajam pada Gin.

"Gomen ne, tapi kami harus pergi." ucap Gin dan membuka Garganta.

"Tch!" gumam Grimmjow.

Shaki tersentak. "Ah, kau tunggu! Siapa, SIAPA NAMAMU?!" tanyanya.

"Hah? Aku?" ulang Grimmjow.

Shaki mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Khuhuhu,namaku, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Hoi, _koso gaki, _lebih baik kau banyak-banyak berdoa."

"Apa?!"

"Berikutnya, kau mendengar nama itu... ADALAH SAAT TERAKHIRMU!!!" Grimmjow kemudian masuk ke dalam Garganta.

"TCh." Shaki menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Wow, menusuk sekali aura disini!" ucap seorang pria berambut blonde dengan sebuah topi dan sandal bakiak.

"Kau? Siapa? Urahara Kisuke?"

"Yup, itu aku! Warna matamu kembali normal ya? Shinigami ah, tidak, Vizard?"

"Tutup mulutmu." Ucap Shaki dengan bola mata hijau zamrud kebiruannya.

"Hm, sekarang, mari ikut aku."

.

Greek!

"_Okaeri, Kisuke-san._" Sambut Ururu.

"_Tadaima Ururu, tadaima minna._" balas Urahara

Tep!

Yoruichi dalam wujud kucing, melompat ke arah pintu depan dan berdiri di atas salah satu box yang ada disana.

"Ah, apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa. Kelihatannya, kau pergi terlebih dulu sebelum kedokmu terbongkar." ucap Yoruichi.

"Sudah terbongkar malah." jawab Shaki dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Untungnya waktu itu kuberitahu tempat ini." Yoruichi lalu melompat ke ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih, Yoruichi-san. Ah ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Kazuhi Shaki, _Yoroshiku_."

"Urahara Kisuke, _desu, mo Yoroshiku. _" balas Urahara dan langsung menuntun Shaki ke ruang tengah.

.

"Jadi, kau baru saja tiba dan bertemu arrancar?" tanya Urahara.

Shaki mengangguk. "Ya."

"Tapi, tidak kusangka kau bisa menyembunyikan hollowmu selama masih menjadi shinigami."

"Tapi pada akhirnya tidak."

"Labih baik kau istirahat, kau pasti lelah." ujar Urahara dan mengantar Shaki ke kamar yang masih kosong.

Shaki lalu mengikuti Urahara. "Terima kasih."

.

"Espada 6, Grimmjow? Entah kapan, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Gumam Shaki sambil tidur di atas futon yang disediakan Urahara. "Rambut biru itu, Bola mata dan shade biru itu, aku pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan? Dimana? Apa ini ingatan saat aku masih hidup dulu? Itu tidak mungkin. Tch, membingungkan."

.

…:::_Hueco Mundo, Las Noches_:::…

"Kau sudah kembali Grimmjow?" tanya Aizen.

"Tch." Grimmjow lalu membalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hee, dia benar-benar tidak sopan." ucap Ichimaru.

"Perlukah aku membunuhnya, Aizen-TAichou?" tanya Tousen.

"Tidak perlu, Kaname. Gin, kali ini siapa yang menjadi lawannya?"

"Hm, yah, sayang sekali dia belum sempat bertarung. Selain itu, orang yang dilawannya adalah salah satu dari '_Kelinci percobaan_' kita."

"Siapa?"

"Kazuhi Shaki."

"Kau tidak merasa kasihan? Dia bawahanmu, Gin."

"Ah, tidak, Aizen-Taichou."

.

Buakk!!!

Grimmjow, memukulkan tangannya ke tembok setelah menjauh dari ruangan itu. "SIALL!!!" teriaknya "Dia merusak kesempatanku untuk bertarung! Brengsek kau Ichimaru! Kenapa dia datang sebelum aku bertarung! BRENGSEK!" umpatnya.

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba muncul dari arah lain. "Apa kau tidak bisa, berteriak di tempat lain, Grimmjow. Kau merusak ketenangan tempat ini."

"Diam kau! Aku tidak pelu nasihatmu!"

"Huh." Ulquiorra lalu berbalik meninggalkan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lalu menggunakan sonido keluar Las Noches. Baginya, tempat itu memuakkan, tidak sesuai dengannya yang lebih suka kebebasan. Dia kemudian berjalan-jalan tanpa arah.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya seorang gadis yang mirip orang yang dilawannya di dunia nyata tadi. "Tch, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan anak itu?! Tapi, kenapa dia mirip dengan orang tadi, ee..ee… Kazu…hi, Kazuhi, Kazuhi apa ya? Grhh!!! " dia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Tch! Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu! Dan, lagi itu ingatanku semasa hidup! Kenapa aku bisa mengingatnya!? ARGHH!!!"

"Em, nii-chan, siapa? Kenapa ada disini?" ucapan anak berumur sekitar 3 tahun itu, mengagetkan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melihat ke sekeliling, tanpa mempedulikan anak kecil itu. Ternyata tempat itu sudah ada di luar Las Noches, dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Nii-chan, nii-chan ini siapa? Kenapa ada disini?" anak itu kembali memanggil Grimmjow.

"Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil!" gertak Grimmjow.

"HIII!!! NI-CHAN MENAKUTKAN!!! HWEEE!!!" anak itu langsung ketakutan.

"Tch! Hei, jangan menangis!" Grimmjow lalu menenangkan anak itu.

.

"Oh, jadi namamu Nel?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Iya, namaku Nel!"

"_Nel? Namanya mirip dengan mantan Tres Espada sebelum Halibel, Neliel? Selain itu, warna rambutnya juga mirip._" batin Grimmjow "Ah, benar juga! Dia juga pasti hanya mirip saja!!!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Eh? Nii-chan bicara apa?"

"Ah tidak. Kalau begitu aku mau pergi, jangan sampai kau tertangkap oleh hollow yang buas Nel." Grimmjow lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tenang saja, nii-chan!"

.

"_Ya,dia pasti hanya mirip. Tapi aku masih belum tenang, aku harus memastikan. Lalu, daripada aku terus bingung, lebih baik kuantisipasi dengan… __**membunuhnya**__._" batin Grimmjow.

To Be Continued

ReRe: Yeah, jadi! Di chapter depan saya mau bikin yang bloody scene. Senpai sekalian, walupun fic ini (mungkin) lebih banyak membahas Oc yang membingungkan, tetap mereview ya! Selain itu, kita semua tahu kalau shinigami maupun arrancar tidak ingat akan kehidupan di masa hidupnya, yah, fic ini memang (sangat) melenceng dari asli.

.

Next chapter:

"K-kau tidak mungkin! Itu ingatan semasa hidupku! Tidak mungkin aku mengingatnya!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak terbebani oleh hal seperti itu! Shinigami maupun arrancar tidak mungkin mengingat kehidupan semasa hidupnya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu!!!"

"Tch, ini sudah cukup membebaniku! Kalau begitu, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"TIDAK PERLU MENAHAN KEKUATANMU!!! AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU LEBIH DULU!"

.

Tekan tombol ijo-ijo dibawah dengan lapang dada, wajah berseri-seri, jangan lupa gosok gigi! *Dilempar gergaji*  
AYO TEKAN!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Break! © Suwabe Junichi(Grimmjow Jeagerjaques)  
Blood in the past © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Rating: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Warning: Multichapter, Oc, Ooc, Bloody scene, Don't Like, Don't Read. No Flame, please!

Summary: Ada seorang shinigami yang datang ke dunia nyata. Dia bertemu sang Espada 6, dan terlibat pertarungan juga urusan masa lalu yang penuh kegelapan dan darah.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

"_Ya,dia pasti hanya mirip. Tapi aku masih belum tenang, aku harus memastikan. Lalu, daripada aku terus bingung, lebih baik kuantisipasi dengan… __**membunuhnya**__._" batin Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Langit kota Karakura, yang awalnya cerah mendadak menjadi gelap, awan-awan mengumpul menjadi satu, perlahan langit seakan retak dan muncullah Menos dari retakan itu.

Shaki yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu bisa merasakan kehadiran Menos tersebut. "Menos…" gumamnya.

Wajahnya menjadi sedikit khawatir tapi, tiba-tiba ekspresinya kembali berubah dan dia langsung melenggang pergi ke arah yang berlainan.

"_Ada mereka._" batinnya.

.

"Heah! _Nobiro, Houzokimaru_!" seorang shinigami dengan kepala yang kin'clong *diinjek* memulai aksinya untuk memusnahkan hollow tersebut.

"Yare yare, , terlalu aktif seperti itu tak bagus untuk kecantikanku." temannya yang berada tak jauh darinya mulai menggumam tak jelas tentang kecantikan siapa lagi, kalau bukan Yumichika sang banci divisi 11.

Sementara itu, tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Yumichika, Ikkaku tetap bertarung dengan seluruh jiwa raganya (Halah!) demi memusnahkan Menos tersebut.

.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, hollow tersebut tumbang, ketika Ikkaku menusukkan pedangnya ke kepala sang Menos yang menyebabkan darah bertumpahan ke mana-mana, tiba-tiba pintu Garganta terbuka.

"A-arrancar!" seru Ikkaku.

Terlihat dari dalam Garganta seorang pria dengan rambut biru. "Shinigami, ka?" ucapnya.

"Heah! Kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin bertarung!" ucap Ikkaku saat Grimmjow berjalan mendekatinya.

Grimmjow terus berjalan, setelah berada di depan Ikkaku bukannya berhenti, dia malah terus berjalan melewati Ikkaku.

"Heh! Enak saja kau pergi begitu saja! Arrancar!"

"Hah?! Tch, maaf saja shinigami, aku tak ada keperluan denganmu." Grimmjow lalu ber-_sonido_ meninggalkan mereka.

"Ikkaku, apa perlu kita kejar?" tanya Yumichika.

"Tch! Tidak perlu lagipula dia pasti akan mati dibunuh orang yang dimaksudnya!"

"Lalu, kalau misalnya orang itu manusia?"

"Urusan orang itu!"

"Haa??"

.

Grimmjow terus ber-_sonido _sampai sebuah bukit yang berada tak jauh dari kota Karakura. Dia kemudian berhenti dan berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon Sakura yang daunnya sudah gugur seluruhnya.

Zrass!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah _kekkai_ terbentuk mengelilingi tempat itu. Grimmjow hanya diam, tanpa berbuat sesuatu. Dia kemudian berbalik.

.

.

.

'Anytime, Break, and everyone.

Anywhere, Break, and everyone.

Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkoware chimae

Anytime, Break, and everyone.

Anywhere, Break, and everyone.

Kiechimae nanimo kamo bukkoware chimae'

(Anytime. Break, and everyone.  
Anywhere. Break, and everyone.  
Disappear. Break everything.  
Anytime. Break, and everyone.  
Anywhere. Break, and everyone.  
Disappear. Break everything.)

.

Didapatinya gadis itu, Grimmjow tersenyum licik melihatnya. Dengan cepat dia langsung ber-_sonido_ ke belakang gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya kaget dan berbalik mencoba menahan serangan, tapi terlambat, tangan Grimmjow sudah menembus tubuhnya, darah bercipratan kemana-mana.

Grimmjow menarik tangannya, dan tersenyum masam.

"Palsu." ucapnya singkat.

Dilihatnya gadis itu berada di belakang pohon Sakura. Sementara, gadis atau hal yang tadi berubah menjadi kobaran api dan lenyap.

"Bukan hanya kau pintar menahan serangan, kau juga pintar menggunakan ilusi." ucap Grimmjow.

Shaki hanya tersenyum. "Lalu, memangnya kenapa? Dan untuk apa, kau datang kesini? Kau hanya membuatku repot." ucapnya sambil melempar pertanyaan.

"Kau memang bocah tak tahu sopan santun!"

"Hoo, begitukah? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa dicap sebagai shinigami berpenampilan buruk yang tahu tata krama? Mungkin kau yang harus kuajari tata krama, Sexta Espada? Penampilan belum tentu menentukan kepribadian."

"Kau menyebalkan. Lebih baik kau cepat lenyap agar tak mengganggu pikiranku!"

"Begitukah? 'Tuan Espada'aku juga ingin kau cepat lenyap brengsek!"

"Gran Ray Cero!" Grimmjow tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Akh!" Shaki tak sempat menghindar tubuhnya terkena cero dan terluka parah tapi, lagi-lagi dia segera berubah menjadi kobaran api.

"Kabur lagi. Sekarang kemana dia?!" gumam Grimmjow.

Shaki sudah berada di belakang Grimmjow dan menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung Grimmjow walaupun tak cukup dalam tapi, tetap saja menyebabkan luka yang lumayan parah. Darah mulai berjatuhan dari punggung Grimmjow.

"Siapa yang kau cari? 'Tuan espada'."

Grimmjow membalik badan dan langsung menarik pedangnya sementara tangan satunya menahan pedang Shaki. Dia kemudian menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Shaki. Dengan cepat darah mengalir dari tubuhnya dan merembes ke pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Ukh!"

"Kenapa HAH!?? Kau tidak menghilang menjadi api lagi HAH!! Ayo cepat menghilang!!!" gertak Grimmjow dan memperdalam tusukannya.

"Ukh! Uhukk! Ukhh!!!" Shaki tebatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya sementar itu, luka di perutnya semakin dalam dan darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"_Sial! Aku tidak bisa kabur kalau dia menahan pedangku!_" batin Shaki.

"Masih belum menghilang juga?! Hah! Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa melakukannya kalau aku menahan pedangmu! Kau mau apa sekarang HAH! Cepatlah kau** MATI** dan menghilang dari kehidupanku."

"K-kau, kh, kena-kenapa kau melakukan, uhuk! Sampai sejauh ini? Tch, me-memangnya apa yang, uhuk, sudah, kuperbuat pa-padamu?!"

"Kau mau tahu? Shinigami? Yang sudah kau perbuat padaku hm? Apa kau ingat selama kau menjadi manusia, ada seorang pria dengan rambut biru juga bola mata biru yang sudah…" Grimmjow menggantung kata-katanya.

"A-apa?"

Grimmjow membisikkannya ke telinga Shaki "...membunuh seluruh anggota keluargamu? Kau ingat HAH!??"

"K-kau tidak mungkin! Itu ingatan semasa hidupku! Tidak mungkin aku mengingatnya!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak terbebani oleh hal seperti itu! Shinigami maupun arrancar tidak mungkin mengingat kehidupan semasa hidupnya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu!!!"

"Tch, ini sudah cukup membebaniku! Kalau begitu, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"TIDAK PERLU MENAHAN KEKUATANMU!!! AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU LEBIH DULU!"

.

.

.

Anytime. Broken everyone.  
Anywhere. Broken everyone.  
.

"APA YANG BISA KAU PERBUAT DENGAN TUBUH SEPERTI ITU HAH!??"

"Ini!!!" Shaki mengeluarkan topeng hollownya. Tangannya langsung terselubungi bagian tubuh hollow dengan kuku yang panjang dan tajam.

Dia lalu menusukkan tangannya ke perut Grimmjow kemudian menariknya lagi. Darah bermuncratan dari tubuh Grimmjow pegangannya pada pedang Shaki melonggar dan memberi celah untuk gadis itu kabur.

"Tch! Kau topeng itu kau ini apa? Hollow?" tanya Grimmjow.

Setelah tubuhnya lumayan pulih setelah disembuhkan oleh diri hollownya dengan cepat, dia kemudian kembali bersunpo dan kembali menusukkan tangannya ke perut Grimmjow.

"Kau!??"

"Kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, Grimmjow. Kazuhi Shaki, **vizard**!"

"Kau! Tch, rasakan ini!" dengan cepat Grimmjow memukul wajah Shaki yang menyebabkan gadis itu terlempar.

Krak, Prang!

Topeng itu pecah, itu memang kali pertamanya dia bertarung menggunakan topeng, wajar saja dia hanya bisa menggunakan sebentar, karena dia tak pernah melatih hollownya sekalipun. Grimmjow tersenyum licik.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tch!" Shaki tak bisa berkutik. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow sudah ber-_sonido _kehadapannya dan langsung mencekik lehernya.

"Kau mau apa sekarang HAH! Kazuhi Shaki!"

"Urgh!"

"Untuk kedua kalinya, kau akan mati dengan cara yang sama! Dan aku tidak akan bunuh diri setelah itu!" Grimmjow mempererat cekikannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukh!"

Tiba-tiba, terbesit di pikiran Grimmjow seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun, yang sedang di cekiknya. Sama seperti keadannya sekarang. Anak itu menangis ketakutan, berteriak, sambil terbatuk-batuk tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ukh!" Grimmjow melepas cekikannya dan memegang kepalanya yang pusing "_Sial! Kenapa aku harus mengingat kejadian seperti itu!?_"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Shaki yang sudah terlepas melirik ke arah Grimmjow yang tengah meremas-remas kepalanya.

"Hh, hh. Sial!!!" Grimmjow memukulkan tangannya ke pohon sakura "Kenapa?" Grimmjow berbicara pada Shaki.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus muncul di kehidupanku!?? Aku-aku tidak bisa membunuhmu!!! Ukh!" Grimmjow langsung terjatuh setelah mengatakannya.

"G-Grimmjow?!" Shaki mencoba berdiri. Tapi percuma, tubuhnya mulai oleng karena luka-lukanya. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

"Ukh. Aku dimana?" Shaki membuka matanya.

"_Ogenki desuka_, Shaki-chan?" wajah Urahara sudah berhadapannya dengan wajahnya. Terlihat Urahara sedang berjongkok di sisi futon di dekat kepala Shaki.

"Ki-Kisuke-san? Aku- ukh!" Shaki mencoba berdiri tapi, rasa sakit pada luka di perut menahannya.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah. Lukamu itu parah loh! Selain, itu apa yang kau lakukan di atas bukit sampai terluka begitu?"

"Itu…"

"Kau bertarung dengan arrancar berambut biru itu ya?" Urahara menunjuk Grimmjow yang tertidur di samping Shaki.

Shaki berbalik. "D-dia?!"

"Hm, Shaki-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya… sedikit urusan semasa hidup."

"Kau… bisa mengingat kehidupanmu?" Urahara terbelalak

"Hanya sedikit, itupun masih samar-samar."

"Ini sungguh aneh. Seharusnya hal itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku tahu. Kisuke-san bisa… kau keluar? Aku ingin istirahat. Nanti saja dibicarakannya."

"Baiklah." Urahara lalu keluar.

Shaki kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Dia menutup matanya. Mencoba mengingat kejadian di masa hidupnya.

.

* _flashback _*

"Ne, apa yang nii-chan lakukan disini? Sebaiknya nii-chan cepat pulang." Shaki yang masih berumur sekitar 8 tahun, berkata pada seorang pria berambut biru yang tengah duduk di tepi jembatan dekat rumahnya.

"Apa pedulimu, anak kecil. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku!" balasnya.

"Aku kenal, nii-chan kan menyewa kamar di rumahku. Kata Kaa-san, nama nii-chan, Grimmjow-nii!"

"Tch. Kau ini merepotkan!"

"Grimm-nii, duduk di tepi jembatan saat keadaan sudah gelap begini bahaya loh! Kau bisa terjatuh."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Cepat pulang! Dan jangan memanggilku 'Grimm-nii!'. "

"Grimm-nii galak! Kata kaa-san tidak boleh galak soalny- bukk!"

"Shaki jangan ganggu kakak ini!" seorang pria dengan rambut coklat berdiri di belakang Shaki dan Grimmjow dengan menenteng sekantong belanjaan.

"Aah! Tou-san, juga galak!"

"Kau ini! Ayo pulang!"

"Iya-iya! Tou-san galak! Bwee!!"

"Anak itu, ya ampun. Ah, Grimmjow maaf ya."

"Ah tidak."

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut makan malam bersama."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

(Umarete kita ore ni nado imi wa nee 'n da  
Hima demo tsubushite imi wo hitotsu na suritsukete mireba  
Doitsu mo koitsu mo bukkowasu tada sore dake da  
Omae mitai na yarou sura bukkowasu dake da)

'There's no meaning to my birth  
Try wasting your free time fishing for even one reason  
Bashing everyone is the only one  
Just bashing bastards like you'

.

_3 bulan kemudian…_

"Grimm-nii, ulang tahunmu kapan?" tanya Shaki.

"Huh? Buka urusanmu anak kecil. Tak ada gunanya kau tahu!"

"Hmm!!!" Shaki menggembungkan kedua pipi mungilnya.

"Tch, iya iya. Hm, bagaimana kalau kubilang kalau aku juga tidak tahu?" ucapnya seraya pergi.

"Eh? Tidak tahu?" gumam Shaki.

.

Shaki masih tidak mempercayai perkataan Grimmjow, sehingga dia selalu mengikuti Grimmjow kemana-mana dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Heh bocah! Kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan hah!? Jangan mengikutiku terus!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Daripada Grimm-nii, jalan-jalan tidak jelas dan mengganggu orang-orang lebih baik kan main denganku." jawabnya polos.

"Tch. Lebih baik kau menjauhiku, kau tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan, dan, kuharap kau menjauhiku tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya kalau aku adalah *** ***." Kata-kata Grimmjow yang terakhir tak begitu terdengar.

"Eh? Grimm-nii bilang apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu." Grimmjow lalu pergi.

…:::1 minggu kemudian:::…

"Kaa-san, Grimm-nii kemana? Dia tidak pernah kelihatan." tanya Shaki.

"Mm? Oh, grimmjow-kun ya, dia bilang ada urusan di luar kota."

"Kaa-san, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Grimm-nii?"

"Kaa-san juga tidak tahu."

.

Shaki sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Suasana saat itu sepi yah, memang itu sudah pukul 10 malam (Kok bisa anak kecil sampe jam segitu? Entahlah.)

Akhirnya, dia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya sebuah sepatu yang berlumuran darah. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang buruk muncul di kepalanya

"_Sepatu siapa ini kenapa berlumur darah?_" batinnya.

"KYAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam…

BAK! BUK! Sreet! Jreek! Crat! Dar!

…dan dilanjutkan oleh suara-suara lain.

"Su-suara… apa itu?" gumam Shaki.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dilihatnya tapak kaki dari darah, tembok di sekitarnya terlumuri darah dan ada sebilah pisau di sana. Dia terus berjalan, tak lama kemudian dilihatnya sesuatu atau sesorang dengan darah yang berlumuran tersungkur dengan pisau yang menancap di perut dan kepalanya.

Shaki membelalakkan matanya, kakinya bergetar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Seorang pria yang juga menyewa kamar dirumahnya.

"I-itu… Mi-Mizai-san…" ucapnya "Ke-kenapa… apa-apaan… ini?"

Shaki kembali berjalan banyak sekali ditemukannya mayat-mayat dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Ada yang tangannya atau kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, bahkan yang terlihat organ-organnya pun ada.

Akhirnya dia sampai didapur. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang tersungkur dengan pisau yang menancap di punggungnya dan beberapa luka lain.

Tidak jauh dari sana, ada seorang pria berambut coklat yang sedang memegang pisau. Tapi, orang itu juga sudah kehilangan nyawanya tubuhnya dipenuhi peluru-peluru yang hampir menembus tubuhnya, matanya masih terbelalak.

Srek!

Shaki melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari sudut dapurnya yang lain. Seseorang yang berambut biru, dengan darah yang berlumuran di pakaiannya, wajah, rambut, dan terutama di tangan kanannya yang sekarang sedang memegang pistol.

Shaki tidak kuat menahan semua hal yang sudah dilihatnya. Yah, hal itu terlalu mengerikan, sadis, dan tak patut dilihat anak kecil berumur 8 tahun. Perlahan, air mata membasahi pipinya. Dia berharap itu semua hanya mimpi.

Tapi keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Ini jelas bukan mimpi, dan pria berambut biru tadi berbalik dan melihatnya. Mata pria itu terbelalak tak menyangka apa yang sudah dilihatnya.

"k-Kau…" ucap pria itu.

"G-Grimm-nii…?" tanya Shaki pelan.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya kan? Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuh anak kecil sepertimu, tapi, sayangnya kau muncul. Itu artinya aku harus… membunuhmu juga."

"A-apa… maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau membunuh semuanya!?"

"Karena…" perkataannya terpotong oleh suara sirine mobil polisi yang sudah mulai mendekat.

"Tch. Kelihatannya ada yang menelepon. Kuharap itu bukan kau… atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang lebih mengerikan."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau membunuh!?"

"Karena… aku adalah **pembunuh bayaran**."

"Pe-pembunuh bayaran?"

"Maaf, bocah mereka sebentar lagi datang. Aku harus membunuhmu sekarang." tanpa makan waktu lagi, Grimmjow menembakan pistolnya ke arah Shaki dan nyawa gadis kecil itu, seketika meninggalkan tempatnya.

Bruk! Dorr! Bruk!

"Disana ada suara!" ucap salah seorang polisi yang sudah masuk.

.

"Ini? Bukannya dia, apa dia pembenuh bayaran yang selama ini kita cari?" tanya salah seorang polisi.

"Tapi, apa-apaan Ini? Dia bunuh diri?" tanya yang lain setelah melihat mayat Grimmjow dengan kepala yang terluka akibat peluru yang dia tembakkan sendiri.

"Ada 2 opsi." ucap yang pertama. "Mungkin dia sengaja bunuh diri karena sudah tak ada jalan atau mungkin dia menyesal dan bunuh diri." Tambahnya.

"Yah, bagaimanapun mayat ini harus diotopsi."

"Ya."

_*End of flashback*_

"Terlalu… mengerikan…" gumam Shaki pelan.

*To Be Continued*

ReRe: Yai!!! Jadi! Gimana? Memusingkan kan?

Shaki: Iya.

ReRe: Gak nanya ke kamu!

Shaki: Tch! Dasar author yang gk bisa bikin fic tanpa lagu!

ReRe: Yah, biarlah. Semua orang punya cara sendiri tau! Lagian apa salahnya lagu Break kan keren!

Shaki: Yang keren itu lagunya, penanyinya, atau hanya karena itu Grimmjow?

ReRe: Semua!!! Yayy! Grimmjow keren, Suwabe Junichi keren, lagunya juga keren! Mantep dah apalagi lagu SIX Feeling, kesannya suaranya mengintimidasi lawan banget! Wuih Mantep!

Shaki: Tch! Daripada bahas yang gak jelas gitu, bales review aja sono!

ReRe: Oke deh.

Balesan Review:

*X-Makoto-God-Nee-chan-625686*

Jadi OC? Maaf, saya lagi gk ada ide masukin yang lain, maaf. Ntar kalo lagi kedatengan ide, ReRe masukin. Nih, udah update.

* Tenshi-Kamimaru *

Soal lowongan OC gk ada, saya gk ada ide. Nih, udah update.

* Ryuku S. A .J *

Iya, Grimm saya pinjem. Ini dia chap 2~

*'Ruki-chan' pipy*

Ya, ini dia udah update.


End file.
